Cophine in haiku
by Cophinaphile
Summary: Something I tried... very small time commitment on your part... deceptively longer on my end! LOL The plan is to try to explore the entire canon story in this format. An experiment: is possible to capture the glory of "Cophine" in a series of impossibly small vignettes (with a forced structure)? Why? Curiosity and I like a challenge. reviews: always appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

i.

Cosima

three two four b two

one… subject.

ii.

Eavesdropping.

French is a romance

Language. _Merde_

iii.

She's coming.

_"Um, you forgot this."_

_"Enchanteé."_

iv.

My own monitor

dilemma_… Neolution?_

_"Okay, sure."_ a date.

v.

Flirtation: the self-

directed evolution

of a scientist (?)


	2. Chapter 2

vi.

_"Show, don't tell_." If the  
wine is free, is it stealing?  
We run (just in case).

vii.  
After a jogging,  
A nice little cigarette.  
One day Mary Jane.

viii.  
Two kisses linger  
One on each cheek. (too near her  
Hopeful, parted lips).

ix.  
Lined eyes hold my own  
Flecked with dangerous questions  
or attraction? "_Ciao!"_

x.  
Delphine Beraud walks  
away, dragging my hungry  
gaze behind her. "_Ciao…"__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

xi.

Keep your friends close and

your enemies closer. "_She _

_doesn't know I know."_

xii.

Another dress falls

Discarded, crumpled, unfit

For spy versus spy.

xiii.

_knock, knock, knock. _She's here.

Despite myself, I pause to

palm my foolish grin.

xiv.

"_kind of always late, _

_so kind of always sorry."_

I don't mind waiting.

xv.

I see Cosima,

deep roots, a supple stem and

phototropic hands.


	4. Chapter 4

xvi.

sharing red wine and

confessions of guilt: "_I'm the_

_cold turkey asshole."_

xvii.

surprised by wanting,

Restrained lips aching to be

the rim of her glass…

xviii.

_"It's Doctor Leekie."_

Sloppy, disappointing move

Delphine: monitor.

xix.

Cosima strikes first.

_"..clone cells." Merde, she knows._ "_Cheeky!"_

It's why I like her.

xx.

_Merde, she knew! _Her lips

Revealed truth about my own.

How had I missed it?


	5. Chapter 5

xxi.

So sure she feels it,

our lips brush impulsively.

Her eyes never close.

xxii.

"_Did I just make a _

_huge mistake?"_ _Non, Cosima._

_Say my name again._

xxiii.

"_It's OK."_ She lied.

Damned by my hopeful heart, I

Lose the first round. "_Bye._"

xxiv.

_"Danger!"_ Leekie said.

What could be more dangerous

than Cosima's kiss?

xxv.

_"Whatever it takes_."

I do not know when, but

my heart wins: I knock.


	6. Chapter 6

xxvi.

_"Hey!... Delphine. Come in."_

Stifled under too much coat,

words get lost in heat.

xxvii.

So glad to see her:

_Delphine! _ I almost forget

to apologize.

xxviii.

"_You're not gay…" _she shrugs.

I nod. _She seems so certain_;

I am not. _mon Dieu_

xxix.

_Cosima Niehaus_

Totally. Crazy. Science.

Laws of attraction...

_xxx._

Murine models! 'cuz

Dorking out _must_ be safer

than making out, right?!


	7. Chapter 7

xxxi.

Science: objective.

dispassionate. Until her.

_"Someone who gets me."_

xxxii.

That kiss_._ "_contrary _

_to biological facts_…"

clumsy seduction.

xxxiii

_"Oddly romantic…_

_totally encouraging."_

Abundant caution.

xxxiv.

Between us, chasms.

waiting lips, the bridge across,

a thumb tests its strength.

xxxv.

Soon lips follow hands,

tongue follows lips to taste her,

aching (now) for more.


	8. Chapter 8

xxxvi.

muscles locked, loaded,

quivering - then launched into

the fray of her kiss.

xxxvii.

surging lips, bodies,

breath and tongues entwined. _This damn_

_sweater has to go!_

xxxiii

Grinding hips:

A new found power:

_Merde, soooo wet_.

xxxix.

_She_ is inside me...

not 324b21,

Cosima!_ "Baise-moi!"_

xl.

Eugenecist-come-

monitor-come-protector-

come-explor(h)er comes!


	9. Chapter 9

xli.

She contracts.

Spasms fixing me

Deep inside.

xlii.

Two terrible truths:

Orgasms can be faked; but

Arousal... cannot.

xliii.

Breath and body hitch.

A new moisture threatens my

Bed sheets. _"Are you ok?"_

xliv.

_"I cry with boys too."_

My guilt and my desire make

Awkward bedfellows.

xlv.

Seeking clarity

hidden in her walls. I need

an excuse. _"Ice cream"_


	10. Chapter 10

xlvi.

The best thing about

Eskimo pies _and_ Delphine:

fragile candy shell.

xlvii.

Addict: fan. fiend. freak.

toxicomane. junkie.

Craving Cosima.

xlviii.

craven: cowardly.

weak. yellow-bellied. lâche. scared.

_"I already am."_

xlix.

Desperate for answers,

Her absence beckons my fear;

I violate her.

l.

obscured Evidence:

A pruned family tree flowers

_"Merde…" a child: Kira._


	11. Chapter 11

li.

Four thousand base pairs,

one subject, one monitor,

one million questions.

lii.

Surprise visitor!

shuffle papers. act normal.

_"Scott, this is Delphine."_

liii.

Wondering: _"if I_

_could..."_ hold you(?) fuck you(?)... love you(?)

_"...come over later?"_

liv.

I want to trust your

smile, your eyes, your words, your kiss.

Should I? _"Yeah, of course."_

lv.

Cosima: her kiss

overwhelming a thousand

objections: Delphine.


	12. Chapter 12

lvi_._

A slow hunch, ignored,

mocks me from the screen._ Delphine_

_and Aldous Leekie._

lvii.

Pensive and grieving:

A Rodin shattered by thought.

_"Bonsoir, ma cherie."_

lviii.

Truth's impasse.

I steel my heart for

one last kiss.

lix.

_"Cormier not Beraud..."_

_Neither: when I kissed you I _

_Became someone new._

lx.

the Enormity

of Betrayal crushes us

both._ "I'm **so** sorry."_


	13. Chapter 13

lxi_._

Artifice began

our precarious romance;

honesty ends it.

lxii.

I actually thought

that you and I were an "us."

_"__I am so stupid."_

lxiii.

My side: Alison.

Sarah. Beth. _We could have used _

_the reinforcements. _

lxiv.

She's grasping at straws.

Begging me: _Leekie! Danger! _

The final straw breaks.

lxv.

_"__You're the real danger,_

_Delphine." _I decide to run

Before I break too.


	14. Chapter 13 redux

lxi_._

my card house tumbles.

I'm frantic! Desperate to save

her: my queen of hearts.

lxii.

trembling fingers stretch,

(desperate for warmth) find nothing

but fading embers.

lxiii.

_"__You knew all of this."_

As if her lie erases

my own deception.

lxiv.

I beg violently

_("Leekie says you're in danger!")_

for her forgiveness.

lxv.

_Am I the danger?_

I realize she is correct

(And that I've lost her).


	15. Chapter 15

lxvi.

Words like kettle bombs

explode. Pain like shrapnel flies

in all directions.

lxvii.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Why?! So you can tell Leekie?!_

_so i can find you_.

lxviii.

_What else does he know?_

_The taste of my lips? my cunt?_

_How I take my tea?_

lxix.

_"seven names_

_nothing about the_

_girl: Kira."_

lxx.

_"Delphine, don't you go_

_near that little girl!" "I won't!"_

_i love you "GET OUT!"_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I'd like to sincerely thank ****zephyrchild for the support with revising the last haiku in this chapter, as I had created a rather literal and unfortunate mess with my first attempt.. and my second. thanks friend. **_

lxxi_._

My anguished heart begs

To plead its unhappy case.

_"__Just listen to me."_

lxxii.

_How can I listen,_

_when I can barely stand the_

_sight of you Delphine?_

lxxiii.

_Je suis désolé._

_"__I wasn't supposed to fall_

_but I have." Je t'aime._

lxxiv.

A glimmer of hope

behind her tormented eyes.

_She __**wants**__ to believe!_

lxxv.

_"C'est pas un mensonge:_

_T'es ma premiére amoureuse."_

_"Yeah, Delphine, it showed!"_


	17. Chapter 17

lxxvi_._

Words unleashed, designed

to wound, _"Yeah, it showed."_ frighten

the puppy away.

lxxvii.

Pain is vindictive;

it demands retribution

and dismisses hope

lxxviii.

Through fury's cracked mask

my tears now fall, unfettered

by my wounded pride.

lxxix.

Expelled (so cruelly)

from heart and bed, I resolve

to regain her trust.

lxxx.

Tall, blonde presumption;

_this _can **_only_** be Delphine.

_"__Oh, now I get it." _


	18. Chapter 18

lxxxi_._

"It's Delphine."

Brace yourself Niehaus

For battle.

lxxxii.

Disdain tempers hope,

but I need to understand

this: "_Why are you here?"_

lxxxiii.

too soon for **my** truth,

but **one** truth we'll agree on.

_"__Leekie's a liar."_

lxxxiv.

I didn't come to

fight; I came to surrender.

_"__I'm on your side now."_

lxxxv.

_" __believe me." She pleads,_

_with stunning sincerity._

_This woman owns me._


	19. Chapter 19

lxxxvi_._

Totally. Crazy.

But I choose to trust her (with

my biology).

lxxxvii.

My hands forbidden

from caressing her body

stroke her keys instead.

lxxxviii.

Relaxing into

science, we trade ideas

instead of kisses.

lxxxix.

Encrypted i.d.

_"__I'm 324b21."_

_Oddly romantic._

xc.

_The ghost of a touch _

_along __my back, and Delphine_

_whisper's "I'm sorry."_


	20. Chapter 20

xci_._

Decryption dead end!

A thirty year old puzzle

begging to be solved.

xcii.

Breathe. Think. Together

A look back thrusts us forward:

toward connection.

xciii.

Cosima inflames

my thoughts with her spark.

_"__Two, not four." "Base pairs."_

xciv.

the cypher dissolves.

_AT, GC: binary!_

_We just won science!_

xcv.

fleeting cognitive

synergy: _endless aching_

_for Cosima's form._


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I have avoided AN's because there are so few words in these pieces to begin **_**_with, but this is the end of season 1 canon and it seemed like a natural breaking point at which to thank the faithful few who are sticking with me through this. I appreciate your time as readers and the feedback you offer when you can. Just wanted to appreciate you publicly! _**

xcvi

_Delphine's pillow talk:_

_"__ones and zeroes." Science is_

_so fucking sexy._

xcvii.

a code cracked

Obliterates hope:

_property._

xcviii.

_She's derivative _

_genetic material:_

_Kira's in danger._

xcix.

wretched, quivering

lips spill a horrifying

truth: _"I'm sick Delphine."_

c.

_Cosima: __**ma**__ belle_

**_ma _**_Cherie, __**mon**__ amour, not_

_chattel but cherished._


	22. Chapter 22

ci.

cast adrift on seas

of danger, a stranger's sheets

grant precious mooring.

cii.

vials filled

red with mystery

and promise.

ciii_._

_"__Our relationship _

_can be what we want. We have_

_leverage." We, Delphine?_

civ.

_Her mistrust_

_earned through betrayal_

_subdues hope.._

cv.

_"__my biology_

_my decision, Ok?" My _

_lies begin again._


	23. Chapter 23

cvi.

_"__Come to the DYAD."_

_An invitation to my _

_Own funeral? "No." _

cvii.

_Familiar red coat_

_saunters shyly past the bar._

_"__Cosima, you came!"_

cviii.

_Her kiss: stiff, nervous_

_Should have tipped me off, I thought_

_She was being brave._

cix.

_"__I want my own lab."_

_Clue two: Cosima is bold,_

_but not impudent._

cx.

_Exposed by awkward _

_embrace (Cosima flows like_

_water) "You're Sarah…"_


	24. Chapter 24

cxi.

_j'hèsite sur_

_le chemin à prendre,_

_Cosima._

cxii.

I test the waters:

_"Aldous, Cosima is scared."_

Logos scorns pathos.

cxiii.

Leekie rebukes me:

Cosima is my_ "**subject**."_

DYAD property.

cxiv.

I ante her blood.

My gamble induced by the

Avarice of Love.

cxv.

I am invested.

_" **'324b21**' is_

_sick." Son of a bitch._


	25. Chapter 25

cxvi.

_summoned by_

_the queen's bald minion_

_to atone_

cxvii.

_"__... to shit kick Rachel?_

_Why would I do that?" "Sarah_

_is a con-artist..."_

cxviii.

Cophine: _playing dumb_

_in the belly of the beast_:

Uncertain allies.

cxix.

his gaze… _even, smug_

_and stoic_ wavers as she

reveals his mistake.

cxx.

delightful surprise-

_"__She stole __**your**__ passcard…." Sarah _

_is such a bad ass!_


	26. Chapter 26

cxxi.

The DYAD.

_Pros: Crazy Science._

_Cons: Leekie._

cxxii.

low expectations

exceeded: _a depressing_

_mechanized graveyard!_

cxxiii.

Broken promises

of Crazy Science. _"Does this_

_extractor fan work?_

cxxiv.

_"__Are you making me_

_A shopping list?"Oui, cherie_

_Anything for you._

cxxv.

_My blue sky:_

_Cosima gathered_

_In my arms._


	27. Chapter 27

cxxvi.

She saunters over;

_so close yet unbearably _

_far, my Cosima._

cxxvii.

regarding Delphine:

_I can she see still wants me;_

_I like the power._

cxxviii.

_Planning for leisure:_

_Rugs and couches to lay on._

_Alone? or Entwined?_

cxxix.

_"__Hey. Does a gene chip_

_system make a two channel_

_array moot?" I'm screwed.._

cxxx.

_"__Moot?" missing the dream _

_couch, this table will have to_

_do. "You are so cute!"_


	28. Chapter 28

cxxxi.

_I catch her blushing,_

_and intentionally stretch_

_my words and fingers._

cxxxii.

_Fanning her desire,_

_I forget: the same yearning_

_Burns under my skin._

cxxxiii.

_I totally cave,_

_but she's so god damned sexy!_

_(I blame the accent.)_

cxxxiv.

I slip between her

and the list of things she'll do

for me, _if I ask._

cxxxv.

Cosima surrounds

herself with my arms. _while she_

_considers my lips._


	29. Chapter 29

cxxxvi.

her wanton gaze is

entreating my lips back to

her own… _Cosima._

cxxxvii.

her magnetism

arrests me as I push-pull

my want for… _Delphine_.

cxxxviii.

_no apologies. _

_despite the past we remain_

_Inevitable._

cxxxix.

_her kiss, drawing me _

_toward bliss, coaxing slick heat with_

_pliant pleading strokes._

cxl.

Ready now (!)

To christen **our **lab….

… and then_… click._


	30. Chapter 30

cxli.

Lost in her

lips, a new Danger

encroaches.

cxlii.

_Fight? Flight? to secure_

_Cosima I would kill, maim_

_and eviscerate_.

cxliii.

Alert. Protective.

my fierce gaze fixes on the

blonde interloper.

cxliv.

The familiar made

strange… genetic dèjá vu.

_"I'm Rachel Duncan"_

cxlv.

Cosima's attempts

At humor fail to impress

the proclone. _"Leave us!"_

**AN: Hey there friends. Just wanted to let you know that I am going off grid as of Sunday for a week or so... so I'll try to get back in the swing of things ASAP when I return. Until then, your comments, reviews and messages are always welcome, because you guys make me smile... giant, big, smiles! Also a huge Thanks to pmonkey815, whose inspiring conversation sort of made my day and made me finish this before I leave!**


	31. Chapter 31

cxlvi.

_Fight becomes flight_. the

surplus adrenaline floods

my trembling body.

cxlvii.

a dumbstruck moment:

_she could be one of__** us**__, but_

_for those lifeless eyes)._

cxlviii.

_"__the real Cosima,_

_not the one who kicked your ass…"_

_Careful, cheeky girl._

cxlix.

_"__I hear you're clever."_

_"__Yeah, well, when I was like six."_

_Careful, clever girl._

cl.

Rachel. Cosima.

_Arrogance and Confidence_

_are not synonyms._


	32. Chapter 32

cli.

Hypnotized, I watch

her hips swing as she enters_ ._

_Uninhibited._

clii.

_"__Dr. Cormier…"_

_my hall pass through this labrynth_

_of hella cool shit._

cliii.

_"__We should put an eel_

_in his bio-energy _

_hobby farm!..._Great Scott!_"_

cliv.

I feign a chuckle,

at my cheeky saboteur.

_I will miss her wit._

clv.

_"__Cosima, come here."_

_Why so serious? One more_

_DYAD mystery…._


	33. Chapter 33

clvi.

_Deceit __might__ prolong_

_her impish flirtations with_

_life … but for how long?_

clvii.

_I can't protect her,_

_So I have to inform her._

_"__You need to see this."_

clviii.

_"__Whoa!" _Another clone_._

a teacher; a coach; a cough_._

_"__polyps on my lungs."_

clix.

I get the distinct

impression that I should be

Scared. _"Is she alright?"_

clx.

_mon amour… "She died, _

_three days ago." _This truth hurts

more than all the lies.


	34. Chapter 34

clxi.

She's stoic until,

_"__My amazing boyfriend,"_ prompts

a cynical smirk.

clxii.

_Leekie's Lies and the_

_Liars he hires to tell them:_

_…__fucking monitors…._

clxiii.

"I forget you're mine."

_Please don't keep me in the dark;_

_None of this _"fake hope…"

clxiv.

_Mon Amour, my Hope _

_is Real. It's Desperate. "_If you

can't handle it, then…"

clxv.

"I can handle it!

Don't be a bitch!" "Good! Let's go."

_I'm gonna die here._


	35. Chapter 35

clxvi.

sterile drapes:

veiled topography

of decay.

clxvii.

_"__You ready?"_

_To touch my lifeless_

_Corpse? Mmm, hmm._

clxviii.

_Our collective breath_

_stolen._ Cosima's visage

kissed by death's cold lips.

clxix.

My eyes leap

to her face, seeking

proof of life.

clxx.

_I may have been wrong;_

_There is a very good chance,_

_I can't handle this._


	36. Chapter 36

clxxi.

Dissection:

Science turns corpse to

Cadaver.

clxxii.

_puzzling assailant_:

unknown cause: predictable

outcome: crimson death.

clxxiii.

_What we know so far_:

autoimmune disease with

a uterine source.

clxxiv.

_"__Cosima, focus._

_I need your help." Who's calling?_

_"__It's not a good time."_

clxxv.

I ignore her lie

and keep working_. _After all,

I've earned her mistrust.


	37. Chapter 37

clxxvi.

Genetic patents:

It sucks to be "Cosima"

_(the pissed-on fencepost)_.

clxxvii.

To work on super

sensitive shit, we'll need to

kill your family.

clxxviii.

So blinded by hope (!)

_I'm an easy mark_. Leekie's

stray report: The Con.

clxxix.

_A disbelieving _

_quiet hangs between us; two_

_earnest, hopeful hearts _

clxxx.

_Anything._

_"I'll try anything."_

_"So will I."_


	38. Chapter 38

clxxxi.

breaking and

entering: a crime

of _passion_.

clxxxii.

_You have already_

_ruined me chérie. Aldous_

_cannot touch me now._

clxxxiii.

Groping for

the enigmatic

remedy.

clxxxiv.

_"__So, it will _

_be in a beaker _

_marked 'culture'?"_

clxxxv.

_"__Shit!" Leekie's_

_found us. _Poorly timed

deceit. _Merde!_


	39. Chapter 39

clxxxvi.

red-handed:

Cosima lies, but

I indict.

clxxxvii.

_"__You're holding _

_back a stem cell line;_

_we need it."_

clxxxviii.

_"__Actually, **I'm** not."_

placate Rachel… betray my

sister…. _fuck my life._

clxxxix.

twenty years ago

a Fire sealed my Fate: _to love_

_a dead girl walking._

cxc.

Hay-in-a-haystack-

hay-in-a-haystack-hay-in-

a-_I'm-fucked-_haystack.


	40. Chapter 40

cxci.

Amidst betrayal

and lies, what "good" is an act

of "faith" from Leekie?

cxcii.

I give my "_consent,_"

even though chattel has no

right of refusal.

cxciii.

with Hands and Lips, She

affirms my Humanity.

(i _am the science_).

cxciv.

"_M__on amour,_" I hear

her whisper; for a moment...

I believe it's true.

cxcv.

He withdrawals: hope now

festering just beneath the

surface of my skin.


	41. Chapter 41

cxcvi.

disheartened to find

that We are the the "we" she

means when she says "we."

cxcvii.

heartened by results

that show Cosima still has

exactly two arms.

cxcviii.

_"Now we can_

_begin the treatment,_

_mon amour."_

cxcix.

She despairs

for fears that cannot

be assuaged.

cc.

I embrace

the Hope flourishing

in her veins.


	42. Chapter 42

cci.

"_exfoliated_

_dental pulp of baby teeth._

_In. My. Uterus."_

ccii.

_Everything I do _

_to her is an invasion, _

_(ma pauvre petit chiot!)_

cciii.

_Cosima,_

_c'est vrai, j'suis toujours_

_"the puppy."_

_cciv._

So certain a new

ally is needed, Scott Smith

waits in the lobby.

ccv.

_"Ummmm, who?" _she freezes.

It is clear I've failed to please

Cosima again.


	43. Chapter 43

ccvi.

"Uh, Hi Scott.

Delphine, did you know

about this?"

ccvii.

"He's the best."

"We can't involve him."

"We need him."

ccviii.

Trustworthy people

are scarce at the Dyad, but

innocents won't last.

ccix.

"Sorry Scott,

we are not hiring."

_Please. Go. Home._

ccx.

"I know about the

clones!"_ (He's already involved)._

_God, I'm so stupid._


	44. Chapter 44

ccxi.

_If these samples are _

_identical, how can they _

_be anomalous?_

ccxii.

"Genetic patents.

Encoded marker tags, duh!

It had to be Clones!"

ccxiii.

Scott Smith: totally

underestimated; too

smart for his own good.

ccxiv.

_He wants to _

_see a clone! I can't_

_process that._

ccxv.

"Let's slow down

and take this one step

at a time."


	45. Chapter 45

ccxvi.

PCK

reveals 14 shared

loci. _How?_

ccxvii.

Kira! The only

female relative who is

not a clone, _mon Dieu_.

ccxviii.

I'm a scientist;

I don't reject knowledge, but

I reject this. _Merde._

ccxix.

If she knew the source,

She would certainly choose death.

_"__Don't tell Cosima."_

ccxx.

_If she finds _

_out __she will never _

_forgive me._


	46. Chapter 46

ccxxi.

_Dearest Cosima,_

_I've never needed someone_

_the way I need you._

ccxxii.

_I'm running the risk_

_Of losing you forever_

_By staying silent._

ccxxiii.

_Holding your_

_hand while I stab you_

_in the back_

ccxxiv.

_Caressing your face_

_and kissing your lips as I _

_consent to your rape._

ccxxv.

"It's the beginning

of getting you well." _I pray _

_you can forgive me._


	47. Chapter 47

ccxxvi.

Eavesdropping on a

dressing down: Delphine and Scott.

_Cloak and dagger shit._

ccxxvii.

"What's going on, Scott?"

_Cosima! She overheard_

_Our conversation._

ccxxviii.

"You gave me

Kira's stem cells; you

**_knew_** Delphine"

ccxxix.

"But only

_after_ I knew it

was **_working_****_!"_**

ccxxx.

_I want to believe _

_you, but everything you say _

_sounds like such bullshit. _


End file.
